Miss Me
by cinfalt226
Summary: When Edward and his family leaves Bella becomes a star. What happens when they meet again.
1. chapter 1

I do not own Twilight

Takes place in New Moon

Song- Undo It Carrie Underwood

Enjoy I will keep writing if you like it :)

Chapter 1

The concert

Bella's POV

I was in the dressing room getting on the outfit I had got for this concert. It was a dressy white shirt with a black bow on it along with a black skirt. Then I went to hair and makeup. Alice would be so happy with my clothes if she saw me in them. Why was I think of that it has been five years since they left me. I just brushed it off and I walk out to my crowd of screaming fans and get ready to sing my heart out! Singing has saved my life when he left and I take pride in knowing I'm good at it! I was now a great singer and dancer and was ready for my spotlight. "Bella, Bella, Bella "My fans cried as I made my way center stage and welcomed my crowd! "How are you guys tonight!" My answer was screams. Just then the music started to play and I started the song.

_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked, but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_

_Now I only have myself to blame_

_For falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be_

_The way it was before I saw your face_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na_

_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_

_Now you only have yourself to blame_

_For playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same_

_And, oh no, you'll never change_

_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na, na_

You want my future, you can't have it

I'm still trying to erase you from my past

I need you gone so fast

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You had my heart, now I want it back

I'm starting to see everything you lack

Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

You stole my happy, you made me cry

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

Boy you blew it, you put me through it

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it

I finished with a bang with my back up dancers and we left the stage. I was fighting hard to fight back the tears before I had run into my manager Mark. Me and Mark are like best friends now. He discovered me at a talent show and took my career up-hill. I had let some of the tears flow when I was waiting to be called back up on stage.

Alice POV

I have been so sad because it has been five years since I have seen my Bella Barbie or AKA my Best Friend. I really hate it that Edward had to make us leave and I just want to see her again. I know she is fine but I miss her.

Edward POV

It was the first time in a few weeks I had come downstairs, I was so sad that we left Bella. I thought about her all the time and it makes me sad to now there is probably some other guy in her life. I walked downstairs and the music channel was playing. "Hey Edward nice to see you again," Emmett said. I just shrugged "Have you guys not told him yet," asked Emmett "Tell me what," I asked. Just then we all looked at the T.V. when it said "Up next the star of the century Bella Swan!" My family looked at me why I just stared at the T.V.

**Authors Note**

**Ok I hope you like it. I will update next time I get a chance. It should be later this week but I don't know**

**Love it **

**Hate it **

**REVIEW IT :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight Saga (I wish I did though)

I would like to thank my FIRST review writer xSkylarx1118x you rock!

XSkylarx1118x wrote

Woooh! First review! I have that fuzzy feeling inside ;) lol Love it! Keep going! Update soon!

Song- god girls go bad by ?

This is a shorter chapter but I will promise to update soon!

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

"I guess not," I said. I was being hit by all the girls in the room so pretty much all the girls. Alice was glaring at me and Esme was clearly upset. I just sat there quietly and watched Edwards face turn from sad to devastated in just a matter of eight words.

Edward's POV

I heard one name that changed my world forever and then I saw her on the television. She was just as beautiful as I remember and when she started to sign I was in a trance that I couldn't even here the words she was signing. "Oh my gosh," Alice cried we all looked at her and Jasper came to comfort her. "She looks so much better in that outfit her fashion sense is way better," Alice cried. If I wasn't so upset I might have laughed. "It looks like we are going to Forks again," I said. "Wait, Wait, Wait back to Forks is even in Forks anymore," Emmett asked. Carlisle ran to the computer and looked her up. "Emmett was right," he said and we all gasped even Esme and Emmett. "She is in New York City New York," Carlisle said. Alice looked happy she could shop and I think everyone has happy that we might get to see Bella.

Bellas POV

I was about to go to bed when my phone started to ring.

_make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends _

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_(bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

_(bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

"Hey girl you coming," said Trisha my BFF

"About that I might have to cancel," I said back

"Oh Ok then talk to you tomorrow," she said back sadly.

Just then my phone beeped and I saw a single name I have not seen on my phone for five years.

_ALICE CULLEN_

Authors Note

Thanks for the great reviews! The make me smile!

Ok I hope you like it. I will update next time I get a chance.

Love it

Hate it

REVIEW IT :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

I don't own Twilight sadly

I love the reviews.

Thanks for all the reviews so here is a treat….. An update: D

_LINE_LINE

Chapter 3

Alice POV

Pick up please. "_Hey you have reached Bella Swan fans push one if not you know what to do_" I just hung up the phone. We were all packed and on our way to NY. We were about to get on a plane but I just really wanted to talk to her. We walked to the plane and I got ready for a long flight. AS we got onto the plane I cut off my phone.

Bella POV

I just sat there not moving at all. I was to in shock. I tried to call back the number over and over again but I didn't get a single answer. I was starting to think it was either

an accident

a joke

I was in tears like I was when I thought of them. It was terrible. I was so upset it hurt more then anything. More than anything I missed them all. I Missed Esme's smile that always made me feel loved. I missed Alice begging to go shopping. I missed Carlisle for just being there for me when I hurt myself with my own bad luck. I missed Emmett well just for being Emmett the big brother he had become for me. I missed Jasper playing with my emotions just for the fun of it. I even missed Rosalie. But most of all I missed him. It was hard to think about him. It just hurt way too much. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. I knew I would regret that tomorrow at the concert I had. When I woke up that morning I was a reach just waiting to happen. I had not even picked what song I was going to sing when I got on that stage. I ran into my closet and found a strapless blue dress that went to my knees. It was perfect. (**AN- Dress found on my profile ) **Then I suddenly knew what song I was going to sing!

Emmett's POV

I hope this plane is quick. I missed my lil sis and now she is famous. I was very bummed and everyone look that way too. Everybody just wanted to get there so this family would be back together. If I could cry I would be balling right now. I just want my bella boo back. I was comforting Rose. She was very nervous. She had felt bad when we left that she never got to know Bella and she wanted to apologies for being a snob. Just then the plane landed and we were off. Alice got out her cellphone from her bag and gasped. Quickly she opened it up and punched in a number. There was no answer. We all looked at her and she showed us her phone. 10 missed calls from Bella showed up. It was all why we were on the plane so that explained why it didn't go off. We all sighed and Edward looked terrible. He was a mess. His hair was all messed up and he looked as if he could die. We quickly found a hotel and Alice left. She came back with tickets in her hands. I saw they were for a concert and I saw the name and date and was happy that I would get to see Bella in concert that night.

Bella POV

When I got to the concert I walked down the red carpet. I signed autographs took pictures and was smiling the whole time when I saw a group of faces I hadn't seen in 5 years. I saw the Cullens. All of them were just looking at me. I just keep smiling and quickly walked up the rest of the carpet and into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note

Thanks for the great reviews! I really love them. So here is chapter 4

: ) I sadly do not own twilight.

Song 1 Goodbye Miley Cyrus

Song 2 when I look at you Miley Cyrus

XXXXXXLINEXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I need to pull myself together and just think. I keep telling myself that as tears ran down my face. I had to go to makeup again because I had ruined my face with all these tears. As I sat there to get ready for my big show I sat there and thought why are they here. Why know. I had almost gotten over them and I was ready to get my life back on track. But part of me was glad they were here. I got to see him again and I get to see my family. I missed them all so much. Then I had the perfect idea. I quickly ran to the DJ and gave him my new first song choice. Then I was ready.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

_'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

Edwards POV

Just then my angel walked on stage. She was beautiful. She was wearing a blue that made me want to jump out of my set and run up to her. When she started signing I felt as if my dead heart was beating.

**(AN- Same lyrics just with his POV) **

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today_

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And through my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_Put it down_

_'cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talk till we cry_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wish I'd forget_

_Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye_

_Oh, Goodbye_

Everyone looked as if they could cry. I was sobbing dry tears. She walked of the stage and the crowd went wild. More music started to play and Bella was back on the stage.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are so long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_Whoa-oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

Esme was about to break down along with Rose, and Alice. Carlisle looked sad too. Emmett and Jasper were so mad and were yelling at me in there thoughts.

_I can't believe you made us leave Bella. _Jasper thought, though Emmett was worse.

_You made me leave my baby sister and now she is up on that stage in tears. Just look what you did to the girls. _ Emmett yelled at me in his thoughts.

Esme POV

Man I miss Bella. I am about to break down and so were the girls. Edward looked bad too. We all made our ways up to the front to see Bella signing autographs. There was a long line and we jumped in. When it was our turn she handed us a CD. When we left we opened it up and it up and there was an address. Same old Bella.

Author Note

So what did you think?

Wait don't say it review it!

Love it

Hate it

Review it (You know you want to)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been really busy. School just started back up and you know the drill. So I will try to make some EXTRA long chapters. Without further ado.

Chapter 5

Bella POV

The Cullens were coming over. That is all that was going through my head as I cleaned the already clean rooms. When I was done I made a sandwich and tried to keep my mind busy. It wasn't working so well. So I went into my music room and sat down and sat down at the piano and I let the music pull me in my own little world.

Edwards POV

We were in the car. I turned on the radio hoping that Bella's voice would be on it. She had the most beautiful voice in the whole world. I was flipping through the channels. Alice and Emmett were arguing like always. That's when I stopped searching. Bella was talking to a guy on the radio.

"So we have Bella Swan here and we are so exacted about her concert coming up." The guy said.

" Why thank you Gary I am very happy to be here" Bella said. Just to hear her voice was great.

The guy named Gary said " So can you give us some 411 on your new Cd?"

" All I can say is that this Cd was the best one I made so far and I am so happy for it to be on the market"

"Alright here is Bella's hit single _The way you Lie _." That was soon followed by claps in the back round.

_It aint complicated _

_But I've grown to hate it _

_I've never liked the taste of crow _

_But baby I ate it _

_They tried to warn me_

_They said you were kinda of ambry _

Alice and Emmett had shut up now and were listening.

_So don't bring me those big hazel eyes and tell me that you're sorry._

_Cause the way you lie—_

_You lie like a priceless person rug on a rich man's floor _

_You lie like a cop dog baskn in the sun shine on my porch. _

She was such a good singer. It was sad that I left her. I let my mind wander about my Bella for the rest of the way to her. When we finally got there I could hear a piano being played.  
>"If that's Bella she could give you a run for your money," Emmett said a little shocked. My Bella was good. We had all just got hear and everyone looked shocked. Just then them music came to a stop and we all walked up to the door. Esme knocked and had a hopeful look on her face. Bella opened the door. She had a smile on her face that had made me smile. She was then attacked by a little pikey that had her in a bear hug. She was crying out apologies about leaving and how much she missed her. Everyone was looking at Bella who was turning blue. "Can't breathe," Bella crocked out. We all laughed. "Of course I will forgive you why wouldn't I" Bella said. She hugged us all and Emmett grabbed her up in one of his bear hugs. "Why there is my teddy bear of a brother." Bella said mockingly. "Hey" Emmett shouted and pretending to glare at her.<p>

Jaspers POV

(I just had to do it)

Awwwww the emotions in here are driving me insane. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice all felt hopeful. Emmett felt like a little kid that just found his favorite toy. But of all Edward and Bella were the worse. Bella felt happy, Hopeful, Loved. Edward had that feeling he always had when he was with Bella. I just had to smile. Our family was back together. It is weird how little Bella could be the glue to hold use together. It's like when we didn't know her we were held by tape. And when she came glue. When she left nothing held us together. It was depressing. Then I felt a shrug of happiness. I turned and saw why. Bella was in Edwards arms. Everyone was smiling.

Edwards POV

(AGAIN)

Having Bella in my arms was home. I had to smile. When she pulled us over to the living room we all sat down. "OMG I love your house Bella," Alice yelled. Bella chuckled. "You should see my closets" Alice looked at her with a scare look. "Closets?" Alice questioned. "Yep" Bella said popping the p. Alice .and Rose then grabbed Bella and pulled her out the room. "3,2,1" Emmett said. "OH" Alice yelled "MY" Rose yelled "GOD" they both yelled together. Then Bella walked out laughing. "I think they like it" Bella said. She then went and sat next to me. I smiled. "So what have you been doing that got you of all people famous?" Emmett asked. "I thought you would ask that" she said getting up. She led us to a set of double French doors. She opened the doors to a blue room that had Black music notes on the walls. But that's not what caught my eye. What caught my eye was the instruments she had in there. A grand paino was in the corner along with two guitars. A mike was in the middle of the room. We all sat down on the couch why she stood next to the piano. "You see when you left I was a mess to say the least. I finished high school and went to college. I discovered music and at a talent show my manger Avery discovered me. " Just then her phone rang. "Speaking of the devil herself " bella said. "Hello" bella asked.

We herded being asked about a concert. " Ok I will be there in an hour" It looks like we will have to go. "Well I guess I got a concert. Just then Alice and Rosalie ran out and asked if they could help her get ready. "Sure I guess" They ran into the back but not before Bella asked us to come to the show. We left and went home. "Bella's different" Jasper said. "I like it" I said and that was that.


End file.
